


Achilles (Akaashi) Come Down

by HiDadImGay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), M/M, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Song: Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Bokuto messed up. This was all his fault. He needed to find Akaashi.Before it was too lateThis has a happy endingTw: Suicide attempt, implied non-con, bad thoughts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Achilles (Akaashi) Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi?!"

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi!?"

_ Achilles come down,  _

"Akaashi! Where are you!?"

"Bokuto!" Kotaro whipped around, trying to see through the heavy rain.

_ Won't you get up off _

"Kuroo!?"

_ Get up off the roof? _

"Bo! I can't find Akaashi!" Kuroo yelled, running up next to him, his face worried. "Kenma can't track his phone. He's calling everyone we know right now to help look. We'll find him."

_ You're scaring us _

"I messed up Kuroo! I-I messed up! And now-" His voice broke. Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"We'll find him. We just need to keep looking."

"R-right..."

_ And all of us _

The pair continued running, yelling for the raven setter, trying to find him. 

_ Some of us love you _

The rain made it ten times harder. 

Bokuto tripped over the sidewalk, falling to his knees. He was sobbing now. He felt weak.

_ Achilles, it's not much but there's proof _

"Bo, come on, we need to get up. We need to find him."

"Y-yeah... Okay," He got up, and they continued looking. 

_ You crazy assed cosmonaut _

Kuroo's phone rang and he picked it up after one ring. 

"Kenma?"

_ Remember your virtue _

"No, we haven't found him." 

_ Redemption lies plainly in truth _

"Good job. Yeah, we'll go look in that area."

_ Just humor us _

He hung up.

_ Achilles _

"Bo, Kenma said the last location from Akaashi's phone was near the abandoned buildings a little west from here. Let's go look there." 

_ Achilles come down _

Five minutes. It took five minutes to get to the place. 

_ Won't you get up off _

They were running out of time and both men knew it.

_ Get up off the roof _

Bokuto sobbed.

"We'll find him," Kuroo promised. 

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi!"

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi!  _ Please _ !!"

_ Achilles come down, won't you _

"Kuro! Bokuto!" A voice called through the rain. 

_ Get up off _

"Kenma!?" Kuroo's voice was desperate. 

_ Get up off the roof? _

"I'm here!" Kenma came into view, looked worried and near tears. 

_ The self is not so weightless _

"This is all my fault! We- We need to find him!"

_ Nor whole and unbroken _

Kenma laid a gentle hand on Bokuto's shoulder. 

_ Remember the pact of our youth _

"We'll find him. We're all here for both you and him." Kenma's voice wobbled softly, but he looked sure of himself.

_ Where you go _

"Let's look up." Kenma suggested.

The others nodded.

_ I'm going _

"Akaashi!" Kenma yelled, his eyebrows furrowed.

_ So jump and I'm jumping _

"Akaashi! Please answer us!" Kuroo was louder than Kenma

_ Since there is no me without you _

"Akaashi! Please! I need you! I'm so sorry!" Bokuto's voice cracked as he said his lover's name. 

_ Soldier on _

None of them got an answer.

_ Achilles _

The rain felt deafening, even if it was easing up. 

_ Achilles come down _

They were able to see the rooftops now that the fog had let up some and the rain wasn't going as hard. 

_ Won't you get up off _

They all knew they wouldn't give up searching until they found Akaashi. 

_ Get up off the roof? _

They were just scared they wouldn't find him alive. 

_ Loathe the way they light candles in Rome _

Kenma was shaking. Be it from the cold or fear, none of them knew. Not even Kenma. 

_ But love the sweet air of the votives _

Kuroo's eyes never stayed in one place, drifting everywhere and seeming to get lost before snapping back into place to continue the search. 

_ Hurt and grieve but don't suffer alone _

Bokuto couldn't stop crying. His voice was shaky and cracky at best when he screamed for Akaashi. This was all his fault. 

_ Engage with the pain as a motive _

None would give up though. How could they? Akaashi had been there for each of them when they needed him. They needed to return the favor. 

_ Today of all days _

They needed to find him.

_ See _

If they knew... 

_ How the most dangerous thing is to love _

If they knew Akaashi needed help they would have dropped everything they were doing to help. 

_ How you will heal and you'll rise above _

They all hoped they weren't too late.

[flash back]

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi. We need to talk."

_ Achilles _

Akaashi, with red-rimmed eyes, flinched at the tone, nodding slowly. 

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi. Who was that guy?"

_ Jump now _

A silent sob left Akaashi. 

He didn't respond.

_ You are absent of cause _

"Y-you looked like you were on a date with him. H-he was touching you-"

_ Or excuse _

"I'm sorry-..." Akaashi choked out,

_ So self-indulgent _

"So it was a date then?! Have you been cheating on me this entire time?" Bokuto was angry, 

Akaashi only bowed his head. 

_ And self-referential _

_ "I think we need a break, Akaashi." _

_ No audience could ever want you _

Akaashi looked up, his eyes fogging.

"N-no, Bokuto, I'm  _ so sorry _ -"

_ You crave the applause _

"If you were sorry you won't have let him touch you. Date you." He spat the words. 

_ Yet hate the attention _

"Kotaro-" Akaashi was crying now.

_ Then miss it, your act is a ruse _

" _ Don't _ call me that." 

_ It is empty, Achilles _

Akaashi bit his lip. His hands were shaking. 

_ So end it all now _

"That man you saw..." He was backing up, looking broken and resigned. "He's my step-father. I-" His voice cracked. Bokuto started to connect the dots to his horror. "I didn't have a choice."

"Akaashi-"

_ It's a pointless resistance _

"I'll make sure you don't have to worry about me any more Bokuto-san."

_ For you _

Bokuto felt his heartbreak.

[end flashback]

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi!!  _ Please! _ "

[flashback]

_ Achilles _

"Akaashi!" Bokuto smiled widely, running up behind his boyfriend to hug him. 

_ Just put down the bottle _

"Hey Kotaro" Akaashi smiled, but it was tired. He always seemed tired these days.

_ Don't listen to what you've consumed _

"Kashi! Did you not sleep well again?" Bokuto asked, cradling Akaashi's cheeks in his warm hands. 

_ It's chaos, confusion _

Akaashi leaned into the welcomed touch.

_ And wholly unworthy _

"Not really, no."

_ Of feeding and it's wholly untrue _

"Maybe you can sleepover at my place tonight then!" Akaashi smiled but shook his head. 

_ You may feel no purpose _

"My step-dad wants me home every night."

_ Nor a point for existing _

"Oh... Well, you can take a nap on me during lunch then!" 

_ It's all just conjecture and gloom _

Akaashi smiled, easily agreeing. 

"Hey, Kotaro?"

_ And there may not be meaning _

"Yeah?"

_ So find one and seize it _

"I love you."

_ Do not waste your self on this roof _

Akaashi left a kiss on the smiling Bokuto's lips.

[end flashback]

_ Hear those bells ring deep in the soul _

How that they were able to actually see the rooftops it became easier to look for Akaashi.

_ Chiming away for a moment _

Kuroo had the best vision of the three so they knew to listen to Kuroo if he said he saw anything. 

_ Feel your breath course frankly below _

It was because of that knowledge, and thanks to Kuroo,

_ See life as a worthy opponent _

That Akaashi was spotted.

_ Today of all days _

"Bokuto! Kenma!" Both ran to the Kuroo, Bokuto almost slipping in the rain.

_ See _

"He's up there!" He pointed. Bokuto was able to see Akkashi standing on the edge of the building. 

_ How the most dangerous thing is to love _

"Keep him up there! Keep him talking!" Kuroo yelled before running through the doors and presumably up the stairs to the rooftop where Akaashi was standing.

_ How you will heal and you'll rise above _

Tears fell from Kenma's eyes. 

"Akaashi! Can you hear us?" The blond yelled. 

_ Crowned by an overture bold and beyond _

"Akaashi! We need you to talk for a bit, okay?!" Bokuto screamed, his voice desperate.

_ Ah, it's more courageous to overcome _

"B-Bokuto? Kenma?" Akaashi's voice was harder to hear, quieter, and shakier. 

_ You want the acclaim _

"Y-you shouldn't have come-"

"Bokuto-" Kenma started puking. 

"Akaashi! What are you doing?" Bokuto yelled, trying to buy some time.

_ The mother of mothers _

"I'm escaping. I'll never have to go back to him again." He sounded like he was crying. 

_ (it's not worth it Achilles) _

"Hey hey hey! Listen! It's not worth it! You can escape another way Akaashi!"

_ More poignant than fame _

"I-I'm broken now!" Akaashi's voice caught. He squatted down and for a horrible second Bokuto thought he had fallen.

_ Or the taste of another _

"He told me no one would ever want me again. I can't- I can't get his voice out of my head!" He was sobbing. But he was talking. And that's all Bokuto could ask right now.

_ (don't listen Achilles) _

"Kashi! I want you! I-I'm sorry! I screwed up! J-just listen to my voice instead, okay?!"

_ But be real and just jump _

"No no no... I can't-" He sobbed again.

_ You dense motherfucker _

"I'm  _ broken _ -"

_ (you're worth more, Achilles) _

"Then let us- let  _ me _ help. You're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for Kashi!"

_ You will not be more _

"He told me I'm nothing! That I'll never be anything more than what he let me be-" He was getting more worked up.

_ Than a rat in the gutter _

"Akaashi!"

"That I'm nothing more than a toy!"

_ (so much more than a rat) _

"Akaashi! You are amazing! You are so much more than his words! And you shouldn't be held down by them!"

_ You want my opinion _

"I can't get him out of my head!" Akaashi cried loudly.

_ (no one asked your opinion) _

"Then put me in your head! Think about me! Not him!" Why wasn't Kuroo up there by now?

_ My opinion you've got _

"It hurts so much! I don't want to be broken anymore Bokuto!"

_ You asked for my counsel _

"I can help-"

"I want it to stop hurting!"

_ (no one asked for your thoughts) _

"I can help Akaashi! I promise I can! I just need you to back off the edge for me." Bokuto tried to keep his tone hopeful.

_ I gave you my thoughts _

"I- I can't-" Akaashi's voice shook, loud sobs leaving him.

_ Be done with this now _

"Yes, you can! Just take a step backward and get off the roof. Just walk down the stairs."

_ And jump (get) off the roof _

"Just get off the roof. I can help the moment I have you next to me." There were new tears in Bokuto's eyes.

_ Can you hear me Achilles? _

"Akaashi! Please!" 

_ I'm talking to you _

Akaashi stood up. 

"I-it's not worth it."

Spread his arms,

_ I'm talking to you _

He would have fallen if not for that exact moment a hand reached out and grabbed him, yanking him backward. 

"I have him!"  _ Kuroo. _

Bokuto didn't waste a second scrambling up the stairs. 

_ I'm talking to you _

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled as he got on the rooftop, seeing Kuroo holding Akaashi tight.

Bokuto ran to them, sliding on his knees to stop in front of his lover. 

" _ Akaashi- _ " Bokuto sobbed, gatering him up in his arms. 

_ I'm talking to you _

All the fight seemed to leave the setter. He clung to Bokuto's shirt, sobbing into his chest.

_ Achilles come down _

"I have you. I have you. I'm so sorry Akaashi. I have you now. It's okay. I have you.  _ God- _ " Bokuto continued to whisper the words over and over again, clinging to him and crying into his hair. 

_ Achilles come down _

" _ I have you... _ " 

_ Throw yourself into the unknown _

Akaashi had fallen asleep in Bokuto's arms. Kuroo had gone down to help Kenma. It was going to be okay. 

_ With pace and a fury defiant _

They had found him in time. He was okay.

_ Clothe yourself in beauty untold _

Bokuto took a much needed second to breathe and just watch Akaashi. 

_ And see life as a means to a triumph _

Then he lifted him up bridal style and carried him down. 

_ Today of all days _

Kuroo and Kenma were waiting outside. 

Kenma had let everyone know they had found Akaashi and that he was safe.

_ See _

Bokuto had no doubt Kenma was already putting together a file to sue the man who did this. 

_ How the most dangerous thing is to love _

But Bokuto was just too relieved that Akaashi was okay. 

_ How you will heal and you'll rise above _

When they got home Bokuto gently woke up Akaashi hand helped him bathe, then fed Akaashi some hot soup. He had no doubt the other would be sick for a few days with a cold. 

_ Crowned by an overture bold and beyond _

Only once Akaashi was tucked in bed and sleeping soundly did Bokuto take care of himself. Taking a hot shower and eating what was left of the soup.

He tucked Akaashi into his chest once he was in bed, holding him close. 

"I'll never let you go again."

_ Ah, it's more courageous to overcome _

And he knew Akaashi would be okay. Because Akaashi was a fighter. And Akaashi had Bokuto. They would both be okay.

(Also, I listened to this version of the song when writing this) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKeNxVzoxRg

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing to read! I'm very tired and wrote this in 5 hours- Please consider leaving a comment and kudos!


End file.
